


The Actor's Studio

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Acting, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Playing the actor, Reality TV, Sexual Content, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan are starting a new show that's a cross between a dramedy and reality TV called The Actor's Studio. It will follow a plethora of fictional Hollywood actors and they've cast our favorite New Directions to play the roles. AU season 2 from Furt with the exception that Kurt has not met Blaine before that. Rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> So, as usual, the idea for this came when I was reading something else. As you might guess, in this world the actors who play the Glee characters don't exist and they will be playing them instead. Every Glee character is cast to play the actor who plays them in real life. This is mostly going to be a Klaine story. The other couples I listed are on the side and mentioned. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

It all started with an audition.

 

The buzz was all the rage. Popular television producer Ryan Murphy was looking to cast a bunch of talented kids in a new show that was a cross between a dramedy and reality TV. The concept was that it would be shot and formatted like reality TV but the characters would be fictional rather than real people and the drama and comedy would be scripted like a sitcom, which made it a dramedy. In long terms, one might call it a comedic dramatic reality television show.

 

It was to be called The Actor's Studio.

 

The articles that went up proclaiming auditions for the show surprisingly gave a lot of insight into what the concept of it was to be.

 

Apparently, the talented bunch who were to be cast would be playing real people. Well, their characters were fictional and didn't actually exist but they weren't those phony unrealistic characters you see everyday on dramas and comedies. They were meant to be real, just like the actual people on reality shows. These people were meant to be actors in the world of Hollywood. The fictional script would follow their ups and downs of life as a starlet in the spotlight.

 

When seventeen year old Kurt Hummel learned not only about the audition but that they were holding it in Columbus, Ohio of all places, he knew there was no doubt in his mind that he would nail that audition.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like every kid in Ohio had the same idea, including the rest of the members of Kurt's Glee Club, some of which surprised the pale boy the moment he spotted them in the audition crowd.

 

When asked why he was holding auditions in Ohio of all places, Ryan Murphy had merely stated that himself, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan, had decided that they wanted the cast to be made up of undiscovered talent. They felt they would get the most natural realism in their characters that way.

 

Kurt had arrived at the audition fully prepared and with three of his friends in tow. Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones. Finn was newly Kurt's stepbrother, Rachel was convinced she'd be a Broadway star someday and was one of Kurt's best friends. Well, now anyway. Mercedes was Kurt's other best friend and though her heart lied with making it in the music industry, she saw this audition as a chance to get her foot in the door.

 

The four of them were pleasantly surprised to find the rest of the McKinley High New Directions at the audition.

 

Kurt's attention however, was short-lived regarding his other friends' presence at the audition. In an effort to scour the turn out of kids and college students that had turned up for the audition - and considering it was for a Ryan Murphy project, the turn out wasn't surprising - his eyes had landed on the back of a head of perfectly gelled hair.

 

The junior could not see this boy's face, or indeed anything other than his hair but he could tell by the way his head was thrown back, the boy was laughing about something one of his companions had said. And despite only having the back of his head to go on, Kurt was intrigued.

 

He kept his eyes on this boy until he and his friends disappeared into the building, joining the next group called in and Kurt didn't see him again.

 

Some time later, when it was his turn to venture into the audition room, Kurt found that he could not keep gel head - as he had no other means of referring to him - out of his head.

 

As such, he startled when Ryan Murphy himself spoke to him.

 

"Good afternoon," the man said quite warmly. Kurt glanced up and studied the panel of people in front of him. Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan were there. The fourth person on the panel he didn't recognize but he guessed the woman was a FOX executive or something.

 

Kurt swallowed, feeling a light blush dust his cheeks as he realized he hadn't exactly been all the way there when he entered the room. He was still thinking about gel head.

 

"Do you have your information packet?" Brad asked and Kurt slowly nodded his head.

 

"Oh yes," he said, recovering himself. "Sorry," he added, walking up to their table and placing the information packet on it in front of Ryan. He smiled apologetically but Ryan was beaming.

 

"This kid is real right from the start," he said to Brad and Ian and the executive. "I like him already and he hasn't even auditioned yet!" Kurt felt his cheeks go warm. That was a good sign right? Ryan glanced down at the packet in front of him. "And you are?" he asked without looking up.

 

Kurt drew a breath. Time to get professional. He stood there with his hands to his sides and eyes on the panel.

 

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be audition for open," he started.

 

Ian looked impressed. "So in other words, if we cast you, you are okay with playing any role you receive?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

 

"That would be correct, yes," he said, smiling gently. He really would just be glad with a part on the show.

 

Ryan glanced up from Kurt's packet and folded his hands on the table. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Kurt," he said.

 

Kurt drew another breath. This was good. He wanted to know about him.

 

"Well, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a junior at McKinley High School in Lima," he started and Ryan held up his hand in a gesture for him to stop. The grin on his face was contagious.

 

"Are you by any chance one of those New Directions kids?" he asked and Kurt did not miss the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

Kurt mimicked Ryan's smile with one of his own. "Why yes, I am," he told him.

 

Ryan applauded enthusiastically. "If you're anything like the rest of your friends, I already love you," he said. Kurt blushed again. What kind of skill had his friends who had auditioned before him distributed that had made Ryan so confident about Kurt's own skill?

 

Brad reached under the table and pulled out two identical objects that Kurt recognized immediately. They were sai swords. Though why the producer had them under the table, Kurt couldn't figure out. He exchanged a few whispered words with Ryan, who nodded and took the swords from him.

 

"Kurt," Ryan started, "It says here that you have a skill for sai swords. Oddly enough, there is a character we think you would be perfect for that has a skill for them as well. So, I'm only going to ask you to do one simple thing for your audition," he said.

 

"Okay," Kurt said hesitantly.

 

Ryan held the swords out to him. Kurt took them from him without hesitation. "Now, we want to see your skill but first, I'd like you to say, 'This is the only time I feel like a badass,' okay?"

 

Kurt nodded. It sounded a little strange but decent enough. He had gone into this audition knowing he would do anything they asked him to.

 

He moved respectfully to the center of the room and started with the sai swords in hands down position. "This is the only time I feel like a badass," he said and immediately launched into his trick and skill with the swords. Oddly though, Kurt kind of could relate to that statement. He was so classified as the feminine gay that well, he could be perceived as delicate.

 

After a fair bit of showing off his skill, Ryan held his hand up to stop him again.

 

"Thank you very much Kurt. You can expect a call sometime later this evening. You'll know than if we want you," Ryan said with a glowing pride.

 

Kurt politely thanked them for their time, shook each of their hands, and left the room to wait with Finn for Mercedes and Rachel to audition so that they could head out.

 

He of course was unaware of the discussion going on in the audition room the moment after he left.

 

"No question, that boy is our Chris," Ryan said as soon as the door had shut behind Kurt. "He has the right physical appearance, he actually can already do sai swords so he won't need training, and he definitely has presence."

 

Ian was nodding his head. "You know what would be great?" he asked.

 

"What?" Brad said. Ryan looked intrigued.

 

"Kurt playing Chris opposite Blaine's Darren," Ian replied. Ryan's eyes were wide as saucers.

 

"Oh definitely! I haven't seen the two of them together of course but just thinking of Blaine's portrayal for Darren and matching it with how Kurt fits Chris screams chemistry." He was nodding his head enthusiastically.

 

"And Chris and Darren are meant to be best friends," Brad commented. "I think Kurt and Blaine would get along like two peas in a pod."

 

"I'll tell you one thing," Ryan commented. "If this keeps up, I think Blaine Anderson might be the only non-McKinley kid we cast."

 

Brad and Ian both nodded and the FOX executive looked over. "Well that's because those McKinley kids are insanely talented," she put in.

 

"And they're just what I'm looking for," Ryan stated, tapping his finger on the table to prove a point. "How many people have heard of Lima, Ohio anyway? Definitely the undiscovered talent I was hoping for."

 

There was a brief pregnant pause. "I think we found our cast," Brad said. "But we still have a few roles left to fill. Let's see if there are more McKinley kids first."

 

And the auditions continued.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was pacing his room, too nervous about the outcome of the audition. He was twisting his hands in front of him. He had thought it went well and it was a bit strange that they'd only asked him to do that one thing. But hadn't Ryan said there was a character they thought he would be perfect for? That was a good thing, right? Unless the man was just being polite.

 

His phone beeped but it turned out to just be a text from Rachel. Though when he saw it, Kurt's heart stopped.

 

I got it, I got the part of Lea.

 

Kurt was staring at the phone in his hand when Finn banged through the door. "Kurt! They want me to play Cory!" he shouted excitedly. And then he saw the dejected look on his stepbrother's face. "Kurt what's wrong?"

 

The pale boy swallowed. "I didn't get a call yet," he said quietly, shaking his head. He held up the phone. If Rachel and Finn had already learned that they were in, how many of their other friends had gotten their news already? And did that mean that Kurt hadn't been chosen to play a role? What about being perfect for the character?

 

Finn opened his mouth to offer some words of sympathy when Kurt's phone rang, startling the pale boy and causing both of them to freeze for a moment.

 

"Answer it!" Finn finally said when Kurt still hadn't moved.

 

With shaky hands, Kurt hit the button to accept the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

 

"Hello?" he asked in a small voice.

 

"Kurt?" came the voice of Ryan Murphy himself on the other end of the line and he sucked in a breath.

 

"Speaking," Kurt said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Finn watching him expectantly.

 

"This is Ryan Murphy. How are you this evening?" Ryan replied. Well, that was nice of him to ask. Maybe it was just to soften the blow of telling him he didn't get the part.

 

"A little bit anxious, if I'm being honest." Okay, he wasn't being entirely honest. Kurt was a lot anxious but Ryan didn't need to know that, right? Right. He bit his lip and glanced at Finn.

 

Ryan chuckled on the other end of the line. "Understandable. I'm sure you're pretty nervous right now." Well that just hit the nail on the head. "So I'll just get right to it. Kurt, have you ever been to LA before?" he asked.

 

The pale boy furrowed his brow. "No. My biggest adventure out of Lima so far is Columbus." Kurt had never been outside of Ohio. He'd never been on an airplane before and he'd certainly never been to New York  or LA. But if New Directions won Regionals this year, Nationals were in New York.

 

"Well, all that is about to change," Ryan replied. "Kurt, it my pleasure to offer you the role of Chris. We think you'd be absolutely perfect for him. Not to mention, we can already tell there will be great chemistry between you and Blaine."

 

Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers. "Blaine?" he asked. All the points of what Ryan had just said and he'd managed to pick up the unfamiliar name. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Ryan chuckled again. "Blaine is playing Darren, Chris' best friend and maybe something more down the road," Ryan explained.

 

Kurt gulped. "You mean Chris is gay?" he asked. That would be easy to play.

 

"As the Fourth of July, yes," Ryan responded. "So, do you accept the role?"

 

Kurt nodded his head quickly before he remembered Ryan couldn't see him.

 

"Oh yes!" he cried happily.

 

"Awesome. Than you and your family have a flight to catch at ten tomorrow morning. You'll be going to LA indefinitely right now. Since the lot of you are still in school, there will be tutors onset to keep you all up with your schooling," Ryan told him.

 

Onset tutors. Like a real Hollywood child star. This was really happening. Kurt could hardly believe it.

 

"Right, thank you," he said, trying to put all his gratitude into the words.

 

"You're welcome Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Of course. Good-bye."

 

After Ryan said good-bye, Kurt hung up the phone and turned to look at Finn who was watching him expectantly. When Kurt didn't say anything Finn spit out, "Well?"

 

Kurt was still for another minute before his eyes widened and he ran to his closet to grab a suitcase. "Holy Gaga I've got to pack!" Finn may be a little slow sometimes but he knew exactly what that meant and he let out a completely out of character high-pitched squeal, causing Kurt to stop short and stare at him with a shocked look on his face.

 

It took Finn all of five seconds to realize what he'd done and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Kurt tried hard to contain his laughter but it burst out anyway. "So, you got the role?" Finn said in an effort to get his stepbrother to stop laughing at him.

 

It took another few moments for Kurt to calm down enough to say, "We're gonna be stars Finn. Can you believe it?"

 

And Kurt could hardly contain his excitement as the realization finally set in. He was going to be on a television show created by one of the best producers in the business. Ryan Murphy wanted him. And all his friends and some guy named Blaine.

 

"It's really happening," Kurt whispered, a tear in his eye. And he went about preparing for the adventure that would begin the very next morning.


	2. Character Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the information in this chapter is factual about the actors from Glee. Also note that I've altered their ages mainly due to the fact that they're being played by teenagers. Chris is nineteen, the age he was when he first started on Glee so Darren is twenty-two, still three years older than Chris. The rest will be altered a bit and no one will be playing a character that is older than twenty-four. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

The flight to LA from Columbus the next morning was surprisingly uneventful, despite being Kurt's first time on an airplane. Well, aside from Rachel's irritation that all the people she considered herself much more talented than had also landed roles in the show. Regardless of having gone to the audition with three of them, she had fully expected to be the only one who got anything. Kurt cursed the fact that all of them had been on the same flight.

 

When they arrived at LAX, there were a few limos waiting for them and Kurt felt his heart leap. He had never been in a limo before and honestly, he hadn't expected to be given the star treatment right from the off.

 

"Well it is Ryan Murphy Kurt," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes when Kurt had voiced his surprise aloud. He just glared at her.

 

Kurt soon found himself on his way to a studio accompanied by Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes, the same three he'd gone to the audition with. Though he would have loved not to be stuck with Rachel.

 

The parents were all in their own separate limo and as he had been climbing into his, Kurt could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of gelled hair. But he chalked it up to his imagination.

 

The ride to the studio was kind of long because the limo got stuck in LA traffic on the way there, giving the four of them time to indulge in the amenities offered in the elaborate car. Finn was fascinated with the ability to serve drinks inside a vehicle. Kurt just rolled his eyes fondly and sipped at a glass of diet coke.

 

The moment they stepped out of the cars at the studio on the Paramount lot, Kurt felt a bit overwhelmed. Ryan, Brad, and Ian were there waiting for them, all with genuine smiles on their faces.

 

"Good morning," Ryan said to them all as the last of the parents climbed out of the limo.

 

"Good morning," they chorused in unison. Kurt was looking around the area and a little bit down in the group, he saw him. The gel head boy. And as he took in his profile for the first time, Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. The boy had gorgeous olive skin and a softer facial structure than Kurt himself had.

 

His viewing time was cut short as Ryan spoke again.

 

"Parents, Ian and Brad will be taking you on a tour of the studio and going over the consent forms you need to sign for your children to be a part of the show," he was saying. He turned his eyes on the teenagers. "And actors, you will be coming with me to learn about your characters and more in depth about what is expected of the show. Later this afternoon, you'll have a three hour tutoring session. This evening we'll all meet up for a celebratory dinner and then Brad and I will take you to the mansion you will be sharing."

 

Kurt was stunned. A mansion? He was going to live in a mansion while he was here in LA?

 

Brad stepped forward. "The mansion is large enough for all parents to have their own rooms, well couples that is. Kids will have to share. Two to a room. No coed. We're not going to stop romantic relationships between you as most of you already know each other, but we will no more allow you to sleep together than your parents will." He smiled at them all.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw his dad raise his hand. Ryan nodded to him. "Yes Mr. Hummel?" he asked.

 

"I don't mean to bite the bullet here," Burt said. "But Kurt happens to be gay so I'm not exactly comfortable having him share a room with any boy who's not his stepbrother."

 

"Dad!" Kurt cried at the same time Finn yelled, "Burt!"

 

Ryan just nodded his head. "I understand your concerns Mr. Hummel. We will make an exception in Kurt's case. Yes Mrs. Anderson?" he went on, speaking to a short woman with dark curly hair who had apparently raised her hand.

 

"The same is true in Blaine's case. If it can't be arranged, he can stay with his brother Cooper," she quipped shortly.

 

Kurt felt his heart leap up into his throat. Blaine. The boy playing Darren. The one Ryan said he would have great chemistry with. Oh God was it wrong for him to hope Blaine was the boy with the gel head?

 

Before Ryan could answer, Blaine piped up. "I have no issues rooming with a girl. I wish to stay in the mansion too," he said. And Kurt could hardly believe his luck when yes, Blaine was gel head. He couldn't stop himself from gawking.

 

Ryan nodded his head. "All right than. Kurt and Blaine will both room with girls and the rest of you will be two girls or two boys to a room. First, do I have anyone willing to room with the boys?" he asked.

 

Santana Lopez, who was holding the pinky of her best friend Brittany S. Pierce stepped forward. "Britts and I will do it. I'll room with Lady Hummel and Brit can have the hobbit," she said.

 

Kurt stared at her with wide eyes. "Thanks, Satan," he said in a confused voice.

 

She gave him a wink and mouthed, 'We'll talk later' to him. This had him even more confused.

 

"Than it's settled," Ryan stated. "We best be getting a move on. Parents if you'll follow Brad and Ian, kids if you'll follow me."

 

The three producers gave them time to say good-bye to each other before Brad and Ian lead the parents off in one direction and Ryan lead the teenagers in the other.

 

Kurt took in all the sights of the studio lot, eyes agape and mouth hanging open slightly. He couldn't believe he was actually here at Paramount Studios in LA. This was something he never would have believed could happen in his wildest dreams. He was still overwhelmed.

 

Ryan lead them into a building and down the hall to a large room with a bunch of tables set up in the shape of a square. He gestured for them all to take a seat and moved to stand in the middle of the table.

 

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when Blaine sat beside him. The gel head boy turned and flashed him a genuine smile and Kurt blushed right down his neck. This was the first time he was getting a look at the boy's face. He had triangular eyebrows and gorgeous honey hazel eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. Kurt managed a small smile back.

 

Ryan clapped his hands. "Okay guys, first of all, I want to welcome you to Paramount Studios here in LA." He clapped and they all joined in, cheering at the same time. "Secondly, you'll notice there is a script set in front of each of you. This is for the pilot. I want you to take the pen beside the script and write your name at the top right-hand corner." He waited for them to do just that. "This is now your script. You can do whatever you want with it. Highlight your lines, scribble stage notes in the margins. Just don't use it for fire fuel," he went on. They all laughed.

 

Ryan picked up a clipboard. "First, I am going to make sure you're all here. And I'm actually going to do that by referring to you as your character's name. You all know who you've been cast as so this shouldn't be too hard. This is going to go alphabetically by character last name." He smiled around at them all. "Dianna Agron?"

 

"Here," Quinn said with a nod of her blonde head. Kurt could see how she would be fitting to a character named Dianna.

 

"Chris Colfer?" Kurt jumped, not expecting him to pop up so soon. But he hadn't been told his character's last name so he probably should have been prepared.

 

"Oh um, here!" he squeaked out, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

"Darren Criss?" Ryan called out next.

 

"Here!" Blaine said from his seat beside Kurt. Oh dear sweet Gaga, Chris and Darren were meant to be best friends and Ryan said something about there maybe being something more. For a moment, Kurt was lost in a daydream of kissing Blaine. He jumped when Ryan spoke again.

 

"Ashley Fink?" That was an unusual last name.

 

"Here," Lauren said, eyes on her script. Kurt felt admiration grow for Ryan for casting someone so real and not just someone who would look pretty on camera.

 

"Kevin McHale?"

 

"Here," Artie replied. Kurt but his lip. How was Artie going to play a completely different character when he couldn't even walk.

 

Ryan nodded to him. "Artie, tomorrow I've scheduled a meeting for us along with Brad and Ian to go over how we're going to do this. Originally, Kevin was meant to walk but you are perfect for the role and you can't so we'll be collaborating to rework his character a bit," he told him. Artie nodded in understanding. Ryan went back to attendance. "Lea Michele?"

 

"Your star is present!" Rachel said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

Ryan nodded slowly. "Cory Monteith?"

 

"Oh, here!" Finn had clearly been daydreaming about something but who knew with that boy. It was probably food.

 

"Heather Morris?"

 

It was quiet as nobody spoke up and Kurt wondered if whoever was playing Heather hadn't made it after all. But Ryan's gaze fell on Brittany.

 

"Brittany?" he asked.

 

"Yes mister producer man?" the blonde girl replied.

 

"Heather is you sweetheart," Ryan said.

 

Brittany looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh! I'm here! At least I think I am. Sanny I'm here right?" she said to Santana.

 

"Yes, Brit, you're here," Santana replied gently.

 

Blaine gave Kurt a bewildered look. "That's Brittany for you," Kurt said with a slight shrug. "You get used to it."

 

"Chord Overstreet?" Ryan went on.

 

"Here!" Sam said from Kurt's other side. Chord was an interesting name for someone.

 

"Amber Riley?"

 

"Here!" Mercedes called out excitedly. Kurt loved seeing his friend so incredibly happy and enthusiastic about everything.

 

"Naya Rivera?" Naya, now that was a pretty name, Kurt thought.

 

"Present," Santana said, squeezing Brittany's hand gently.

 

"Mark Salling?"

 

"In the house!" Puck called out. He was one of the ones Kurt and Rachel had been surprised to see at the audition. Him and Santana and Quinn mostly. But yeah.

 

Ryan nodded his head again. "Harry Shum Jr?" he went on.

 

"Here," Mike said quietly.

 

"And Jenna Ushkowitz?" Ryan finished.

 

"Here," Tina replied but she seemed slightly confused. "If you don't mind me asking, you said I'd be perfect for this role but the character doesn't have an Asian last name. Why is that?"

 

Kurt figured she had a point and everyone looked over at Ryan curiously for a moment. He smiled gently at the girl.

 

"Ah, good question Tina. You see Jenna is originally from Seoul but she was adopted. She was born in Korea but grew up an American child." Well, that made a lot of sense. Tina seemed quite impressed with this detail.

 

"That explains it," she said, nodding her head and glancing down at the script in front of her.

 

Ryan smiled around at them all. "Some of the characters' backgrounds are clean slates that we'd like your opinions on. But quite a few do have details we've already developed. We would love to collaborate to give more depth to all the characters. But a few do have a lot of background to play off of already. I figured we could go over that now," he said.

 

He set the clipboard down on the table and leaned against it for a moment. "I'll start with Chris," he said, giving Kurt a genuine smile.

 

"Why me?" Kurt asked in surprise. Ryan smiled more at him.

 

"Because Chris and Darren are the first two characters we created for the show. They both have extensive background. Some of which I'm sure you can relate to Kurt," he explained.

 

Kurt blushed a bit and nodded his head. "Oh, okay."

 

Ryan looked around at them all. "Christopher Paul Colfer was born in Fresno, California and raised in Clovis, California," he started. "He's nineteen, gay, and didn't have the best experience in high school. He loves writing and rewrote Sweeney Todd into a gender reversed musical called Shirley Todd. He's very sarcastic and considers himself a nerd or a geek. His sai sword skill is the only thing that makes him feel like a badass. His parents are Tim and Karyn Colfer and he has a younger sister named Hannah who suffers from epilepsy. He loves her unconditionally and his family has always been entirely supportive of him, accepting as well."

 

Kurt smiled. "So they're like my dad than," he said. Ryan nodded his head.

 

"Yes Kurt, like your dad. "I hope in the show to make Chris an award winning actor and best-selling author," he went on. "Now before I talk about Darren, I want to say that some of you, most actually will playing characters in their twenties. Chris is the only one who is under twenty." They all looked on in awe, surprised by this information.

 

Rachel frowned. "Why does Kurt get to play the youngest? He's actually the oldest of all of us." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

 

"Can it Berry. Just because you don't get to be the youngest, doesn't mean you can bitch about who does." Santana snapped.

 

Kurt gave her a grateful look. Ryan shook his head slightly.

 

"Rachel if you want to be in the business, you have to learn to accept whatever has been designed for you in the role. Sometimes you may be required to play a much older character, something that Hollywood makeup is great at achieving," he said.

 

"Yeah Rachel," Kurt remarked. "Let's hear about Darren."

 

Ryan smiled. "Darren Everett Criss was born and raised in San Francisco, California. He did spend part of his childhood living in Hawaii. He's twenty-two and has an older named Chuck who is in a band called Freelance Whales. His mother Cerina is of Chinese, Spanish, and Filipino descent and his father Charles is of Irish descent. He's very musically inclined, able to play the guitar, piano, violin, drums, mandolin, and harmonica. He's written and composed music for StarKid productions, a theater company he co-founded with his friends from the University of Michigan where he received a BA of Fine Arts. And he's a huge supporter of the LGBTQ community."

 

The rest of them were stunned. That was a lot of detail on Blaine's character but the boy was obviously very happy with the background for him.

 

Ryan smiled around at them all. "Now, Lea is originally from New York. She's twenty-one and has history on the Broadway Stage." Rachel's eyes widened in approval of this. "Lea Michele is her stage name as Michele is her middle name and her last name is actually Sarfati. She is most known for her role in Spring Awakening and she has a remarkable singing voice."

 

Rachel scoffed. "Well of course she would have to. She's being played by me after all."

 

Groans went up around the table. Ryan just shook his head fondly and turned his eyes on Finn.

 

"Cory Allan Michael Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada so he's a native Canadian," Ryan went on. "He's twenty-three and had a bunch of odd jobs such as a taxi driver, Wal-Mart greeter, and school bus driver. He has a history of drug and alcohol addiction spurred on by the absence of his father when his parents divorced but is currently clean and sober."

 

Finn looked on with wide eyes, wondering about the details behind that and hoping he would be able to portray it properly. But the fact that he was born and raised in Canada was awesome.

 

Ryan turned his eyes on Mercedes. "Amber Patrice Riley was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She is twenty-three years old, has a remarkable singing voice and once auditioned for American Idol but was turned down. So she set out to prove them wrong. She is currently working on her solo debut album."

 

Mercedes was fascinated by this and well, she was also intrigued. She never would have had the courage to audition for American Idol.

 

"At this point, those are the most we have for background. The rest of you, we'll be working to build background for while we're doing the show," Ryan said, giving his head a bit of a nod. "Now, we're thinking the lot of your characters may or may not know each other," he went on, still leaning against the table. "Chris and Darren are meant to be best friends. Cory and Lea are going to be dating."

 

"As they should be," Rachel said, looking at Finn. He swallowed. It seemed that Rachel didn't like the idea of her boyfriend kissing anyone who wasn't her, not even in a script.

 

Ryan sighed. He looked at Brittany. "And we were thinking that Heather would be expecting her first child." Brit looked at him wide-eyed.

 

"The stork visits people who don't exist?" she asked.

 

"Good thing she has to follow a script," Quinn said to Santana.

 

"Don't rat on Brit for not being the sharpest tool in the shed," Santana retorted. "At least her character won't have a lizard baby."

 

Quinn glared at her for a moment. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" she asked.

 

"Nope," Santana replied. Quinn turned her eyes on the script in front of her.

 

Ryan put up his hands. "Can we maybe try and keep the conflict and drama for the show?" he asked. "Now, let's move on to a read through of the pilot, shall we?"

 

Everyone was in agreement with that and they turned over the first page to begin the read through.


End file.
